1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solar energy collection. More specifically, this invention is directed toward a method of attaching solar collecting panels to a wide array of mounting surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Solar panels are typically mounted on a mounting structure, which is supported on a mounting surface, such as a rooftop. Existing mounting structures are often limited as to the type of surface to which they can be attached, their ability to affix adjoining panels with a single system, and/or the positioning of the panels on the mounting surface.
There have been a number of developments in this area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,491 (Ullman) discloses an L-shaped end clamp used to secure a solar panel. The end clamp has a hole for alignment with a threaded hole on a horizontal rod insert. The end clamp further has a notched surface for frictionally engaging the solar panel and securing it between the notched surface and the horizontal rod when the end clamp bolt is threaded through the end clamp hole and the threaded hole on the insert. A bimodule clamp is also disclosed which is used to secure the sides of two adjoining solar panel models to a horizontal rod when the bi-module clamp is threadably fastened to an insert with a bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,018 (Shingleton) discloses a solar collector array mounted to a frame of sheet metal channels. Clips are used to clamp the panels to the support beams. The clips have an upper portion that is generally T-shaped in profile and a retainer in the form of a channel nut or bar with a threaded hole that received a bolt. The retainer biases against the inwardly directed flanges of the support beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,494 (Wismeth) discloses a solar module assembly including a profiled rail with a longitudinally extending slot therein and a clip with a hook for fixing the solar module to the rail when the clip is inserted into the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,237 (Boer) discloses a solar collector wherein a solar module is secured to a profile channel which is secured to a support structure. A solar module bracket with a profile channel engagement hook is attached to the frame of the solar module and is positioned such that the engagement hook is placed in an opening in the profile channel. The hooking portion of the engagement hook extends parallel to the direction of the profile channel, thereby securing the solar module on to the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,654 (Moulder et al) discloses a frame on a mounting surface for a solar panel. The frame has a front wall, and bottom wall and a back wall and an elongated chamber. Panel supports, which may be formed from as few as two bends in the frame structure, extend from the front wall and the back wall. A solar panel may be supported on the two panel supports, thereby enclosing the elongated chamber. The panel supports may include holes that may be aligned with holes in the solar panel frame. A screw may be threaded through the aligned hole of the panel support and the hole of the panel itself to secure the panel to the frame.
Development of a solar panel mounting system that minimizes the number of attachment mechanisms, thus facilitating installation, and provides greater freedom of mounting positions represents a great improvement in the field of solar energy collection.